Cured food products made from emulsions and formed in large cylinders or rolls are well known. Examples of such food products are bologna and salami and other similar meat products or meat replacement products.
Heretofore such products have been made by stuffing tubes, either natural or manmade. Upon the completion of manufacturing and curing, in most cases the tubes are removed, usually by a process which destroys the tubes. The products may be marketed with a skin which is a natural gut or with thin polymeric coverings, which must be removed before consumption.
Heretofore it has been difficult to manufacture large cured food products with self skins without the expensive step of providing and removing a tube used in the manufacturing process.
A method of producing skinless food products, notably hot dogs, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,013, issued to Rex E. Moule.